Another Tale from Yokai Academy
by The Pained Unleashed
Summary: What if Tsukune wasn't the only human to arrive at Yokai? What would happen? How would they survive? A comedic story based off of the Anime, with another group thrown into the mix. Rated M for suggestive themes, violence, and language. Please read and review its my first story! Thank you!
1. Lather Rinse Repeat

Summer.

A boy of fifteen wakes up to another ordinary day, the sun rises over the buildings and the birds begin to sing, but nothing out of the ordinary. Tenchi Miura had just about the most ordinary life a person could imagine, he had good grades in school, but not excellent, he had no luck with women, not unlike the majority of teens his age, he wasn't especially strong, or smart, he had some friends, but not a lot, and in all actuality he had nothing to interest him.

Wake up. Get ready for the day. Eat Breakfast. Leave for day. Come home. Eat dinner. Get ready for bed. Sleep. Lather, rinse, repeat.

His life had devolved into an infinite loop of boredom and wishful thinking.

Tenchi took a long, hard look in the mirror before starting step two.

He didn't like what he saw.

There was no real reason he shouldn't like what he saw, he was fairly tall, thin, fit, his medium length hair was cut neatly and gave him an adult, professional look, he had a bit of facial hair that he needed to shave, and he was by no means ugly, he was just ordinary. Slightly above average height, average weight, average looks; the only thing out of the ordinary about him were his steely blue-gray eyes, a simple genetic mutation setting him apart from everybody else his age, but not enough to stand out.

_Ordinary. I am ordinary, cookie cutter… boring. Would a little excitement be so hard to find?_

Tenchi took his shower, dried himself off, combed his hair, dressed himself, and headed down to greet his parents for the morning and eat breakfast, when something exciting hit him, like a ton of bricks. Tenchi looked at the calendar across the room from the refrigerator. It was the last day of summer. And he hadn't gone school shopping yet.

"Mom!" he called frantically, "Mom, why haven't we gone shopping yet?"

His mother walked into the room after hearing her son's frantic cries.

"Oh, good morning, honey," She said with an oblivious smile, "are we out of milk again? I knew I should have bought more than a liter, you are a growing boy, oh, I mean _young man_."

"Mom! It's the last day of summer! We haven't gone school shopping yet! How could I have spaced this? And why didn't you remind me?" Tenchi was on the verge of a panic attack while his mother stood with a blank expression for a second as she looked at the calendar.

"Hey, did you know it's the last day of summer, and we haven't taken you shopping for school supplies yet? Sweetheart, part of growing up is learning not to forget things like that. Come on, let's go shopping!" She said with a smile on her face as she bounced a little in excitement, seemingly forgetting the importance of _why_ they needed to go shopping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenchi and his mom arrived at the Bull's-eye super store, and he immediately headed towards the office supplies and was greeted by sheer pandemonium. There were kids everywhere, school and office supplies were on the ground, the parents and staff were nowhere to be seen. Wading through a veritable sea of (mostly) fourth graders, Tenchi found the basic necessities of school almost sold out. Out of nowhere Tenchi heard a strange screeching sound, and before he could turn something bounced off his head with a quiet 'thump'.

Turning, Tenchi saw a little kid, by his height and dress Tenchi assumed the kid was a third grader, standing atop the shelves screeching out a cackle as he proceeded to throw the contents of a pack of number two pencils at the people in the school supply aisle, causing a bit of a panic. The little kid noticed Tenchi observing him in confusion, let out a high-pitched cackle and proceeded to sharpen a pencil and line up his arm, when he noticed another more amusing target and let out an excited giggle, pointed tauntingly and prepared to throw the tiny missile. Tenchi looked next to him at a little girl looking at a pencil box and realized that she was the cackling twerp's target. Looking back up at him, Tenchi mouthed 'don't you dare', and the little kid atop the shelf pulled back and let loose, Tenchi reached out, hoping his reflexes would be fast enough to catch the pencil before it met with the innocent bystander next to him, and he caught it with a bit of a not-so-manly yelp realizing that he caught it… point first… in the dead center of his palm.

The little girl who would have been the target of the pointed projectile seemed entirely out of place in the chaos, she was calm, unfazed by the chaos that surrounded her, when she looked up and saw the older boy with the bloody pencil in his hand, and she looked up at him with her big green eyes and said "Thank you," she turned her head and shouted, "Mom?" The little girl skipped through the chaos still being caused by the sadistic third grader, unfazed, and returned with a tall, thin, buxom woman with long black hair, fair skin and emerald green eyes. Tenchi's eyes gravitated towards the woman's chest, she was wearing a tight, button up blouse with just enough buttons undone to show off some of her cleavage, she wasn't huge, but she was definitely well endowed.

The woman gave a breathy laugh and bent forward, making her emerald eyes level with Tenchi's blue eyes, and said "Thank you, young man, I don't know what I would have done if that little monster had hurt my little girl, you know, parents really should keep an eye on troubled children like that" she gestured towards the store security pulling down a very upset third grader off the shelf. The woman leaned in and hugged a stunned Tenchi, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then took a step back and noticed the blood dripping on the floor. "Oh, my, aren't you going to pull that out? That'll definitely need some tender, loving, care." She nodded her head towards the pencil embedded in the palm of Tenchi's hand.

Tenchi finally took his eyes off the woman and onto his hand, when he realized "I'm in pain…."

The woman, amused at his delayed reaction, said, "Here, let me help you out with that," as she gently took his wrist, and not-so-gently _yanked _the pencil out of his palm.

Through gritted teeth, and with tears forming in the corners of his eyes, Tenchi managed to get out "Thank you… miss…" glaring at the hole in his hand with a tear falling.

The woman laughed again, and took her daughter's hand and walked away, when around the corner came Tenchi's mom, saying "hey honey, how's your shopping going-" she looked at him, then started glaring at the hole in his hand, "oh you're bleeding… _OH CRAP on a cracker you're bleeding! _I'll go get bandages! Don't move, honey!" As she rushed off towards the pharmacy section. Over the intercom Tenchi heard "Cleanup in seasonal, Cleanup in Seasonal" and when she returned with an already paid for box of gauze and medical bandages, she cleaned up the area and did the shopping for him as Tenchi stayed back and held pressure on his hand, they headed out and in the parking lot Tenchi saw the woman and child from the school supply aisle, she waved goodbye as Tenchi and his mom went to the bus stop and headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arrival at home, Tenchi's father called him to his office, and from behind a computer screen, he asked Tenchi to sit down.

"Tenchi, I received this in the mail today, says you've been accepted to one of those boarding schools, and that you earned a scholarship to attend, at your choice, free of admission. I just wanted to say good work and hand you this," Tenchi's father said, handing him a bus schedule without ever having looked up from his computer screen. "Now, get packing, I imagine they'll provide uniforms on your arrival, so get ready for school." And with that his father dismissed him, like he always did.

Thinking Tenchi couldn't hear as he left, his father muttered, "What, no 'thank you sir'? Ungrateful little bastard, always thinking' he's entitled. When I was his age…"

After arriving Tenchi's mother put the school supplies in Tenchi's bedroom, and had begun to prepare dinner.

Wake up. Get ready for the day. Eat Breakfast. Leave for day. Come home. Eat dinner. Get ready for bed. Sleep. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Getting ready for bed, Tenchi took a long hard look in the mirror, and didn't like what he saw. _Why can't something be different for a change?_ He thought as he turned the bathroom light off and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning, Tenchi awoke, found himself looking in the mirror once again.

_New year, new school, new chances… Who knows, maybe a co-ed school will be better than my last two schools? Maybe I'll finally get some excitement… the good kind, in my life, for once?_

Tenchi had his stuff packed and there was a ring at the door, a delivery truck with "Yokai" scrawled on the side, had pulled up and there was a man at the door, he never showed his eyes, but he looked dirty.

"Miura Tenchi?" The man asked in a deep gravelly voice, never looking him in the eye.

"Yes, sir" Tenchi responded with a polite nod of the head, confused.

"I'm here to pick up your belongings; they will be delivered to your dorm shortly after your arrival. Also, I'm here to give you this," He handed Tenchi a thick paper wrapped package labeled 'uniforms'.

"Uhm… sure, let me go get my suitcase… I'll be right back." Tenchi said as he headed upstairs towards his room and got his already packed suitcase, and returned to the man, who had a label prepared, similar to the ones at the airports that said "Miura Tenchi, Year One, Male"

"Thank you, have a nice day, heh heh heh" and with that the courier quickly departed and drove away.

Slightly creeped out, Tenchi headed back to his room, changed into his uniform, and decided to leave early for his bus.

Tenchi arrived at the bus stop and it wasn't long before a pale yellow bus with an older shape pulled up slowly and the door slid open. Inside there was a tall thin man in a dark uniform, wearing a black hat with a badge on it, smoking a cigar, sitting in the driver's seat.

"You headed to Yokai, young man?" the bus driver asked.

"Y-yes sir," Tenchi shrank back, the man's eyes were shaded, but _glowing, actually glowing!_ "I got a letter…"

The bus driver tilted his head back and laughed hard, a friendly laugh, with a smile on his face, as he looked back at Tenchi, and said "Kid, c'mon there's no need to me scared of _me!_ Get in," He said, still laughing, as he wiped a tear from his eye, "what's your name, kid?"

Relieved, Tenchi let out a breath, and responded, "Miura, Miura Tenchi."

"Well, Miura Tenchi, you're early, _really _early. Come on in, the air conditioning is on, kick back, we won't be leaving for a while." The bus driver said, waving the hand with the cigar in it towards the seats behind him.

"I will, thanks," Tenchi said as he picked up his school bag and stepped up inside.

"Let me be the first to say 'Welcome to Yokai Academy,' Miura-san, you're in for one hell of a time, kid." The bus driver said happily.

_Not the _worst_ of starts, at least. Maybe this won't be so bad?_ Tenchi walked to the back of the bus, set his bag on the ground, and laid sideways for a nap.


	2. A Brand New Life

_Moving… I'm… moving? How am I moving? Oh, that's right…_

Tenchi sat up from his spot in the back of the bus to see that he was, indeed, moving, looking out the window he saw what looked like rural farmland, he wasn't sure where he was, or how long he was out, but he did notice that there was someone else on the bus.

"So, you're awake, Miura?" The bus driver asked rhetorically, glancing at him in the rear-view, all the while scaring the pants off the poor kid in the front.

"Wha—when did you get there?" The nervous, and rather average looking kid up front asked.

"I fell asleep, I got to the stop really early, guess we were waiting for you huh?" Tenchi said running his fingers through his hair and stretching.

"Oh, I guess you must have been, how else would someone get onto a moving bus?" The kid remarked laughing, embarrassed.

"I'm Miura Tenchi, and I guess you got the acceptance letter, too, huh? I just applied everywhere and got a bite, who'd have guessed I'd be going to boarding school for high school, eh?" He said, carefully getting up and moving towards the front of the bus, towards the other passenger.

As Tenchi sat down across from him, the other passenger gave a slight bow, politely, and introduced himself, "Hello, Miura-san, I'm Aono Tsukune, it's a pleasure to meet you" Tsukune said with an easy, if slightly goofy, smile.

"Nice to meet you, Tsukune, it is alright if I just call you Tsukune, right? The people I'm used to dealing with usually go by a given name basis, so I prefer people to just call me Tenchi, what the heck?" Tenchi stopped his train of thought in mid-sentence when the realization hit him that the weather had changed drastically from one side of the tunnel to the other, he had heard of weather changing quickly before, and had seen it, too, but from sunny and clear on one side of a tunnel to completely overcast and threatening to storm on the other? That was a new one. Tsukune noticed this, too, by the looks of it, but didn't comment. After a short drive down a road that appeared to be along a jagged Cliffside, overlooking a… red sea? The bus came to a stop in front of a strange scarecrow with a Jack-O-Lantern for a head and a sign that said simply "bus stop".

The Bus driver opened the door and said "This is your stop, welcome to Yokai academy."

As Tsukune and Tenchi exited the bus, the driver gave a rather ominous sounding farewell of "Watch yourself, Yokai Academy can be a _very _scary place, heh heh heh…" before he closed the bus door and drove off.

Tsukune immediately picked up his school bag after awkwardly waving goodbye to the creepy bus driver, and began walking towards the school, through the woods that, as Tenchi would soon find out, looked like the set to a cheesy horror film.

Tenchi had something else on his mind; he pulled out his cell phone and tried to make a call to his mother, only to discover that he had no service for some odd reason.

_Oh well, I'm sure they have phones that the students can use at the dorms._

And with that, Tenchi took his first steps towards his new high school life, through the set of a badly written and low-budgeted horror film.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenchi had made the mile long trek between the bus stop and the school campus, towards the auditorium where the opening ceremonies would be held for all incoming first years, the speech was about as dull as it could be, the same old speech that every school gave about preparing a child for adulthood and the purpose of education, all that jazz.

One thing about the ceremony did strike Tenchi as odd though. The speaker, whom Tenchi assumed to be some official, probably the headmaster, was dressed in a pristine white robe that covered him from head to toe, masking his face in shadows, and only really exposing a pair of very pale, possibly gloved, hands.

"That was… unusual," Tenchi remarked, thinking out loud, as he left the auditorium and headed towards the building, that most people would mistake for some sort of gothic styled mansion, rather than as a school building. Looking around, and seeing the reactions of the majority of the other students, Tenchi got the impression that some wealthy donor must have given the buildings that made up the campus on a whim. Tenchi soon found his homeroom class without much trouble, but hesitated a moment before going inside, thinking: _This is it, Tenchi, this will be your new life, do you really think it'll be any better than your old routine?_

Tenchi took a deep breath, and opened the door to his first day as a high school student.


	3. Is this a joke?

Tenchi walked through the door to his homeroom class, accompanied by other students, none of whom noticed him until they bumped into him, which he ignored and found a seat near the back of the classroom, but close to the door, out of a habit he had formed in middle school, whenever he was given the option to pick his own seat. After a short wait while watching the students enter the class and begin talking, Tenchi noted that the guy from the bus, Tsukune, sitting next to a scary looking kid, and a cute girl with aquamarine hair.

_Huh… So, we're in the same class? Cool, maybe I'll make a friend after all, he does seem like a nice guy._

Moments later the teacher entered the classroom… at least Tenchi hoped she was a teacher, she might have been a student refusing the dress code, she was fair skinned and blonde haired, her hair style, Tenchi noticed, was a little odd, she had two tufts of hair sticking out almost like little ears.

"Good Morning, class, my name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I'm going to be your teacher!" She said happily.

_Wow, this teacher's really cute! But who does she remind me of? She seems kind of ditzy and oblivious, but smart in her own way…_

"Well, I'm sure everyone already knows this fact," she continued, smiling and bouncing a little, "but Yokai Academy is a very unique school!" She said, moving towards some notes she had written on the board, "A school exclusively for monsters!"

_What? Is this a joke? I mean, I get it, Yokai Academy, Monster School, but really, should the teachers really be playing up on jokes like that?_ Tenchi looked around, and no one seemed to be showing that they thought it was a joke, in fact everyone looked like this was exactly what they expected to hear, nothing out of the ordinary. _Is the whole school in on this prank, or whatever this is?_

Tenchi had decided that he suddenly was incredibly less interested in the speech, he didn't like feeling like he was being made fun of, the only thing that snapped him out of his spacing out was the teacher getting interrupted by a student in the back of the class.

"Bunch of boring rules!" He said, "If we do happen to find a human, why don't we just eat him? I would do it anyway," Saizo, apparently was his name, said, sounding… menacingly serious.

_The heck is wrong with that guy? EAT people?_

Tenchi, at that point, actually tuned into the speech the teacher was giving, snapped out of being mesmerized by the teacher's bouncing walk and low-cut shirt (she was a very attractive woman, and he was, after all, only human).

"Oh, well there's no chance of that happening," she began to explain, waggling her finger at Saizo, "because at this school the students and teachers are all monsters, so, no exceptions! Got it?" She said bouncing again.

Tenchi, at this point, did not hear the mew escape her lips, or notice the tail pop out from under her skirt, what he was focused on, were the words 'All humans will be killed on sight', slightly afraid, but mostly in disbelief, he could not take his eyes off the board, the words in white chalk on green slate were slowly burning themselves into his mind, he could not accept that this was true, this had to be a prank, use an elaborately played out prank, playing on the name of the school, to dupe the incoming freshman, after all, Tenchi only had time to pack a few belongings and his school supplies, he didn't actually read the acceptance letter, this must have been covered in the letter.

Spacing out once again, Tenchi pulled out a fiction book he brought in his bag, and started reading, deciding that he didn't want to indulge this joke any longer, he fell into his book and didn't look up or listen to another word this ditzy teacher was saying. Sure, she was cute, but playing jokes on freshmen wasn't cool in his eyes. Tenchi only finally looked up when his ears picked up on the sound of the classroom door sliding open and a voice that could only belong to an attractive girl spoke the words, "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost after the ceremony!"

Tenchi looked at the front of the class, and like every other male and even most of the females, his eyes were fixed upon this long-legged, pink-haired beauty standing before the class, bowing low and introducing herself, "Hi, my name is Moka Akashiya, and it's a pleasure to meet you!" She then stood up, revealing her emerald-colored eyes, which lit up when she excitedly shouted "Tsukune!" as she ran to the back of the class, opposite Tenchi, and tackled him.

He put his book to his face. It was all Tenchi could do to look away from her skirt flying up, revealing her purple panties, before he got worked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the class was let out, since it was the first day, classes were a formality, the students were released from homeroom to mingle, get to know each other, and, most importantly, find their dorm rooms. Tenchi couldn't care about that, he was currently contemplating whether he would stay or take the next bus back home and retake the high school entrance exams.

All the while, without realizing it, Tenchi was watching and following Tsukune and Moka, thinking how lucky he was to have already found such a beautiful girl on his first day._ Lucky. So lucky. _Was the only thought that crossed Tenchi's mind while he absent-mindedly stalked Tsukune and Moka, right until the two of them went outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozara Nanami was walking down the hallways, essentially scouting her new surroundings, new prospects, new prey. She was a member of a dying race, she was one of the few remaining succubi in the world, and she was at the age where she needed to start looking for a mate, the destined one, the one who would father her children and the one with whom she would spend the rest of her life with. Somehow she knew she was not alone in her quest at this school, she knew there would be competition from one of her own kind, but she didn't know who.

Walking down the halls she saw potential in most of the boys she passed, most of them as lackeys, simple tools to get what she wanted, to live comfortably, but she'd only take a few, even knowing who she was, what she was, and what her kind did, Nozara could only take so much doting. The problem was, she didn't know who to start with, she didn't particularly care if they were especially smart, or particularly attractive, they would have to be at least moderately strong in case she ever needed to use one as a meat shield, but who to start with? _I suppose that I _could_ just start charming a few guys at a time, figuring them out and releasing the useless ones…_

With that thought she noticed a male student walking down the hallway with a girl on his arm, and contemplated whether she wanted to try charming him right then, but decided against it, not wanting to be a bitch to someone who looked so happy, even though the guy looked confused. At that point, she saw another male student, slightly taller than the first, with steel blue eyes, seemingly lost in thought.

_Target acquired… _She thought to herself. Using her natural talents, Nozara started to walk a little faster, and "accidentally" bumped into him, snapping him out of his thoughts long enough for him to look her in the eyes, so she could charm him.

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry; I really should have watched where I was going…" Nozara said, putting on an expertly practiced display of subtle seduction, she leaned forward enough to make herself look smaller, she looked up into Tenchi's eyes, fluttered her eyelashes, and pressed her breasts together, making her slightly unbuttoned shirt reveal even more flesh than before. _Piece of cake._

Tenchi was immediately flushed, he narrowly avoided getting a severe nosebleed, and was immediately at a loss for words.

Nozara giggled and grabbed onto his arm and pressed her chest against him, deciding to introduce herself. "My name," she began, getting closer and closer to his face, to where he could feel her soft warm breath on his cheek, "is Nozara Nanami, cutey"

Tenchi barely managed to get his heart out of his throat and the blood out of his ears long enough to stutter out "T-Te-Tenchi M-Miura" the whole while his mind was screaming _Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! What do I do? She's so close… so… soft… WHY DID MY DAD HAVE TO SEND ME TO BOYS' SCHOOLS?_

Nozara at this point laughed.

_Like putty in my hands, I should have a little fun with this one, what should I make him do? I wonder how far I can go with this? _Nozara thought, feeling she was in control of this boy already.

_they all make it so easy, a little smile, a flutter of the eyelashes and a longing look in the eyes and they fall to pieces!_

Nozara leaned in and looked Tenchi in the eyes, ramping up the power of her charm a little, and she licked her lips for good measure. "So, Tenchi..." she began, biting her lower lip, "what's a handsome man like you, doing following a plain girl like her, or... was it him?"

Tsukune and Moka had walked back in to the halls from outside and were heading to the stairwell up to the roof.

"Um... It... I... I wasn't following them… Was I?"

Tenchi was losing himself, his heart was beating like a drum and he was having trouble keeping his breathing in check. "You have such beautiful eyes..." He found himself thinking out loud, and she was beautiful, her dark blue hair was up in a high pony tail, her bangs framing her face perfectly and adding emphasis to her Violet eyes. Her skin was flawless, and her lips looked so soft.

"Wh- thank you?" She responded, _That's NOT what I asked him! What's happening?_ she thought, she tried staring deeper into his eyes, she knew he couldn't resist her, but why wasn't he obeying her?

Tenchi was desperately trying to keep from getting too worked up, he at this point, hated his father for deciding that it would be best for him to attend boys' academies, because he had no idea what to do in this situation. The only girls he ever had close contact with were family members and they sure as hell didn't flirt with him!

Tenchi took a deep breath, he looked around and the hallway was a little emptier, and he then remembered, when his blood had cooled a little, he was heading for the dorms, originally.

"Listen..." Tenchi said, taking another deep breath, trying to ignore his own deep blush and her seductive gaze, "I need to go, okay? It was nice meeting you...?"

"Nozara." _What's happening? He should be confessing his love for me, on his knees begging me to spend more time with him! WHY does he want to leave?_

From a short distance, a haughty laugh could be heard, and from behind Tenchi, Nozara noticed an aqua haired, short, balloon chested girl in a yellow sweater laughing at her.

"What's wrong, you skank? Your charms not working? Don't think I don't know who you are. You're on my turf, bitch, and your wimpy little charms won't work on my guys, so get lost!" The other girl announced.

"You! I thought I smelled the distinct odor of SLUT in the air! What are you trying here?" Nozara spun on her heel and locked her leg in place, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me? I'm Kurumu Kurono and I own this academy's boys! Stay out of my way, and things won't get nasty!" Kurumu said stomping and puffing her chest out.

Using this opening while the girls were preoccupied with what Tenchi guessed was some sort of territorial dispute, he snuck away while they were fighting. Moving slowly, he heard all manner of insult thrown back and forth.

Striking a decisive blow, Nozara sought to end this encounter and get back to seducing her first target, Nozara relaxed her pose and ran her fingers through her hair and rested a hand on her hip. She then said, in a triumphant voice, "Listen bitchling, you may have ridiculous oversized tits on your side, and men do find that attractive, remember one thing: I actually have a FIGURE to back up my beauty," and with that she flipped her hair and walked away wondering aloud, "Where did he go?" leaving a speechless and irate Kurumu glaring at her in the growing distance.


	4. A Broken Routine

Tenchi had just been able to pull himself away from Nozara long enough for him to collect his thoughts and hide behind the last row of lockers.

_She was almost hypnotizing when I looked in her eyes, but man is she cute._

He saw her walking down the halls looking for him, yet Tenchi didn't know why he was hiding from an attractive girl. He just had a really weird feeling, like something was trying to worm its way inside his mind when he looked at her. She shrugged and left the building out to the courtyard, did a quick scan. Not finding him, she started walking down the path to the dorms looking defeated.

Tenchi sighed and stood up wiping any dirt from his pants and stared down the hall to the door where Tsukune and Moka had went through. He reached for the knob, but hearing an echo of some kind he stopped to listen. The door sprang to life and attacked his face with a loud _SMACK_! Tenchi fell to the ground holding his face, he looked up to see Tsukune apologizing like a mad man.

"I'm sorry I… I didn't see you…. I'm sorry Tenchi-san." Tsukune managed to say through his bowing.

"Tsukune it's alright no need to get all crazy over it. Honest accident." Tenchi replied.

Tsukune nodded and started running away towards the exit. Tenchi turned back to the door which had closed and was about to open it when yet again, it surged forward to meet his face. Falling back down he looked up to see Moka running out to the exit after Tsukune, without even stopping to say sorry…

"Man my luck just seems to get better and better, I really need to get to the bus stop, this place is a deathtrap." Tenchi whispered to himself while getting back up.

Turning around he found himself face-to-face with a locker as someone throw it open, knocking Tenchi to the ground for a third time in less than three minutes.

The other guy heard the sound and looked down at Tenchi; he realized that he opened his locker right into his face. His eyes widened.

"Mi dispiace tanto! Ti prego, perdonami, non avevo idea che lei fosse lì. scusa, scusa." He said franticly.

Tenchi just sat on the ground looking at this guy. His hair was a shade of auburn, hazel eyes, an olive complexion to his skin, and the obvious accent said he was a transfer student.

_Ouch…. That is going to sting for a while._

"Can you speak normally please? I have no idea what you are saying." Tenchi said.

Seeming to realize he was speaking in Italian, he cleared his throat.

"I'm so sorry about that….." he paused.

"Tenchi."

"Tenchi-san, I didn't see you there, however I did hear the door hit you twice but didn't think anything of it." He said offering his hand down to Tenchi.

"It's just Tenchi." He said taking the help offered. "and you are?"

"Marcello Russo, I'm a transfer student from Santo Bartolommeo de Venezia Academy for the Gifted." He said bowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcello and Tenchi talked for a minute or two and then parted each other's company. Tenchi, still feeling that this Yokai Academy was just one big joke, headed for the courtyard. Since it was a two mile walk to the bus stop, he figured he would get a green tea from the vending machine he saw on his way in. When he looked at it there was an impact mark that rendered the machine unusable. Almost like someone was thrown against it.

_Is everything here broken, too?_

Even the pillar next to the machine also had fissures running from a single point. Tenchi daydreamed of the school randomly falling apart. He saw Tsukune and Moka talking, she was up against his chest but he looked troubled.

_Man he is one lucky guy to have….._

"The only reason why I'm even here at all, is because of a major mix up!" Tsukune yelled.

Tenchi watched as Moka backed away a few steps almost scared. Tsukune tuned his head.

"Just stay away from me!" He lowered his voice and murmured something else, and yelled again "Well that's ok, I don't need monsters for friends anyway!"

Tsukune turned and looked like he regretted saying everything to Moka. He quickly turned and started running down the path to the bus stop, or was it the dorm?

"Tsukune wait!" Moka cried.

Tenchi watched the drama unfold, he had no idea what was going on, or why Tsukune was buying into the joke that seemed so hot around the school. Feeling he should help Moka in any way he could, he began to walk over to where she stood for only moments before she ran after him.

"Out of my way pipsqueak!" A voce demanded from behind Tenchi.

Before he could turn he felt a sharp pain against his ribs that sent him to the ground. He landed in some wet red liquid, he only saw the back of the much larger guy as he walked after Moka.

Taking in a breath of air and whipping the red juice, which smelt like tomato juice from his pants, Tenchi thought best to try and peruse the problem even though it was none of his business. He could at least try and help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm lost! How can I be lost I was right behind them! _Tenchi thought angrily.

Shoveling past the same grave and skull for the third time drove him nuts.

"Stupid horror movie forest, with the skulls and the graves…." He whispered

A scream irrupted form deeper in the forest, this put Tenchi on edge and he went into a full sprint. Finally finding the path again, he sighed, this gave him the comfort that he was not going crazy. He saw a break in the trees and went for it.

Standing on a small over look he saw a fenced off pool, not to far from it was the auditorium and across from that stood the gym. He almost turned back to go into the forest when he noticed there was someone hunched over looking into the water. Tenchi couldn't help himself he had to see what was wrong and if he could help.

_I'm sure Tsukune can handle that guy._

He opened the gate and walked into the pool area, the hunched over person didn't even budge. He started to get closer. Seeing the school skirt as he approached was an obvious hint she was a girl, but she was wearing knee high black boots and fishnet gloves cover a majority of her arms.

"Hey, are you ok?" Tenchi asked.

She lifted her head from the confines of her arms revealing her features, her very lightly tanned skin complimented her almost black hair, that slid back to show the warm, milk chocolate brown eyes that hid behind. She gave half a smile to him.

"It's kind of you to ask if I'm ok, but I'm just enjoying the water and nothing more." She paused to sniff, she looked like she was about to sneeze. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're ok."

"No, I mean why are _you _here?_"_

"What do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow and confused.

"Why are you, a _human_, here at an academy for monsters?"

"What's with everyone and this joke? It's not funny."

"You humans are all the same, when it comes to figuring out the truth, it scares you because what you know is a lie." She looked down at the pool. "So you won't accept the fact that we monsters are always around you. We have learned how to blend in, to stay safe."

"Ok monsters don't exist. They are in stories and myths, and you want me to be…." She put her finger on his mouth and started standing up. Her chest was in Tenchi's face.

"Just shut up and I'll prove it." She said, and started to unbutton her shirt.

Tenchi's face became deep crimson, and he turned away as fast as he could, he felt the blood rush to his face.

She succumbed to a fit of laughter, seeing how he responded to her, then spoke up. "Wow, haha, are you telling me that you've_ never_ seen a girl in a bathing suit before?"

_NOOOOOOOOO! His thoughts screamed._

He heard the water splash around as she jumped in, she whistled for Tenchi to turn around. He did and she had her arms folded on the edge looking at him.

"Believe in monsters now?" she mused.

"No but that was…" he didn't finish the sentence, because he ate his words.

Out of the water behind her a large fin emerged, the rich, violet colored scales seeming to glisten in what sun light was around, long black lines ran around the tail, reminding him somewhat of a snake coiled around a branch.

"Well if you're done staring at my tail, my name is Yamamoto Akane, and I'm a mermaid." She said smiling mockingly.

"My…my…my name is Miura Tenchi…" he managed to muster.

"So Tenchi-san, what are you going to do knowing everyone here are monsters?"

His mind remained a swirling vortex of emotion, leaving him incapable of thoughts. Until one stood amongst the rest, like a siren.

"_If a human got in here they would be killed almost __**immediately**_"

_She knows I'm a human, does that mean she is going to kill me?_

Akane noticed Tenchi's discomfort and she started laughing. Seeming to notice the change, he looked at her with uncertainty.

"You think I'm going to kill and eat you, don't you?"

"Umm… yeah, isn't that what happens now?"

"Only a few of the more cruel and unsavory monsters actually _eat_ human flesh. The only reason I knew you were human was because you smell like one." She said as Tenchi lifted up his arm to smell his pit, she giggled. "No, certain monsters, like me, and many of my kind, have been specially trained to sniff out humans in _our homes_ to _protect ourselves_. So, I don't eat humans. That's what I was trying to get at."

Tenchi, still feeling uneasy, stood, quickly bowed to Akane, and, almost in a full sprint, left the pool, and a laughing Akane behind. He felt he would be safer in the cheesy horror movie set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Everyone is a monster, everyone! This isn't a joke anymore…._ Tenchi's breathing became faster. _So Nozara, Moka, Marcello, all the teachers… That's why the bus driver's eyed glowed; they're all monsters! What in the HELL did I walk into!_ His thoughts tried to rationally explain everything but only kept coming to the same dead end.

He was now in a full sprint, despite his dry mouth and aching muscles. Feeling panicked that his life could be ended any minute while he walks or runs about the grounds of Yokai Academy, only made him run harder. He didn't care if he was lost; as long as he found the pumpkin-headed scarecrow or the rocky ledge he would be fine. After several more agonizing minutes of running he had found the path that he needed. He had emerged from the bushes, just to run right in front of Tsukune and Moka. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Tsukune looked like had gotten into a fight, with a small cut on his left cheek and dirty and scuffed clothes, he was also leaning on Moka for support. Moka, on the other hand was untouched.

"Hey Tenchi, are you ok? You look sort of freaked out about something, is anything wrong?" Tsukune asked as he shot Tenchi a friendly smile.

"What's that smell?" Moka said in a quiet voice.

_Ohh crap is she like Akane?_ He wondered, as he felt a sharp sting of fear.

Tenchi looked down at his clenched hand and slowly opened it. The white bandages around the small hole, where a pencil had imbedded itself, had faint red hints in it. It was bleeding, slowly. He looked at Moka like a deer in head lights. She started to inch closer.

"I'm all right I was just headed to the bus stop to drop off a few things." Tenchi exhaled.

"well it's a bit 'messy' by the bus stop, just continue down this path and you'll be by the scarecrow." Tsukune said, gesturing to the beaten path behind him.

Before Moka could get any closer, Tenchi bowed his thanks and jogged quickly out of their sight.

"I wonder what that was all about," Tsukune asked Moka.

"I don't know… but he smelled really good!" Moka said, smiling absent-mindedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenchi had finally reached the scarecrow, well most of it at least. He looked around to find the area looking like a war zone, for example, there was a small crater pressed deep into a hill on the edge of the clearing that the bus stop occupied. He looked around the debris for a bus schedule or something, anything to tell him when he could get out of this madhouse. Finally finding it amidst the fragments of the scarecrow, he looked upon it in dismay.

_Once a month…. What kind of bus only comes once a month?_

His hands started to shake, as he walked over to the ledge and sat down. He looked out at the strange and almost calming red ocean. He had finally started to collect his thoughts.

_Although I could be killed by staying here, should I really leave? Do I really want to leave something new behind and go back to the same routine? I could try to survive but….._

"What are you doing way out here, kid?" a familiar voice asked.

Tenchi turned to look into the glowing yellowish eyes of the bus driver. He didn't jump.

"I can take you back home if you'd like, kid" the strange, yet friendly bus driver offered.

Tenchi had to make a decision... _Should I stay or should I go?_ Here, he was being offered a way out.

He made a choice.

"Thanks, but no. I was actually hoping to ask if you could give this letter to my folks." He said quickly pulling out a paper from his bag.

He wrote a quick letter, and handed it to the patiently waiting bus driver. He looked at Tenchi.

"Are you sure about this kid? Yokai Academy can be a very scary place."

Tenchi nodded.

The bus driver shrugged, got back into his ghostly silent bus and tipped his hat at Tenchi. Just before he turned and sped through the tunnel.

Tenchi looked back to the school, smiled, and started the way back, even though he was tired, aching, and dehydrated, Tenchi knew that he was home.

_It's a brand new day…_ He thought, knowing full well that he could be killed at any moment. _But, this is NEW, this is different!_

Tenchi, with a smile on his face, walked calmly back towards the dorms. _This, I wouldn't mind repeating._

"So which was it to the dorms again?" He whispered.


End file.
